Valor
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Ha escuchado mal. Tiene que haber escuchado mal. Ese que ha hablado no es Genda, no puede ser Genda. Porque si lo es, si todo lo que ha dicho, aquella confesión que le ha puesto los pelos de punta y le ha dejado con la boca abierta, lo ha dicho él, no va a tener más remedio que abrazarle. Abrazarle como nunca ha abrazado a nadie y no soltarle jamás."


**Disclaimer: **Meh lo de siempre -.- Inazuma ni sus personajes me pertenecen...de fans para fans...sin ánimo de lucro. No tendríamos que escribir este tipo de cosas si Level-5 hiciera las cosas bien y nos diera lo que todas queremos xD

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, posible Ooc, mi headcanon de este par esta en mi perfil, etc, etc.

Más notas al final :33

* * *

><p>Durante todos los años que se han conocido, apenas ha visto a Genda enfadarse dos o tres veces. Le ha visto triste, irritable, indignado, de mal humor, pero enfadado, lo que se dice enfadado, prácticamente nunca. Y mucho menos enfadado con él. Tienen diferencias de opiniones, discusiones sobre la trayectoria musical de Linkin Park o de la adaptación cinematográfica de <em>La Naranja Mecánica. <em>Pero jamás se han peleado. Quizás últimamente tienen más disputas sobre la excesiva muestra de cariño en público por parte de Genda o del poco tiempo que tienen para estar juntos sin que nadie les moleste. Pero nada serio.

Por eso, no se lo cree cuando tiene que sujetarle para evitar que le dé un puñetazo a Kidou en la nariz.

Tarda más de media hora en tranquilizarle y se tira otros treinta minutos convenciéndolo para largarse del instituto e ir a otro sitio más tranquilo. En el proceso recibió varios empujones contra las taquillas del vestuario, insultos, gritos, maldiciones y alguna que otra amenaza que le puso los pelos de punta. Con cada insulto, con cada golpe que le cortaba la respiración, con cada mirada posesiva que rezumaba odio, le dieron ganas de mandarle a la mierda. De decirle que no era nadie para tratarle de esa manera y que no quería verle nunca más. Pero entonces recordaba que si estaba enfadado, era por su culpa, que si le trataba así era porque la había _cagado_ y a quien debería pegar era a él y no a Kidou.

Acaban en el río, debajo del puente, porque en el camino se había puesto a llover y lo último que le apetece a Sakuma es una discusión bajo la lluvia, como si aquello fuera una estúpida película romántica cliché en la que los protagonistas se pelean por cualquier chorrada, uno de ellos huye en mitad de una tormenta, el otro le sigue y después de una serie de gritos sin sentido y muchas lágrimas, se abrazan mientras suena una canción de lo más melodramática. No, no. Si van a discutir él prefiere un lugar seco y sin nadie que pueda interrumpirlos. Y a ser posible sin banda sonora. Aunque si tuviera que elegir, escogería alguna de las canciones más bestias de Maximum the Hormone o de System of a Down.

Durante más de cinco minutos no se dirigen la palabra y apenas se miran. El moreno acaba sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza recostada en una de las columnas del puente mientras, Genda camina de un lado a otro, con los puños apretados, suspirando y murmurando cada dos por tres. Sakuma se pregunta cómo coño han llegado a esto, a esta situación tan sumamente irreal. No le hace falta darle muchas vueltas para darse cuenta del maldito problema.

Debajo de esa máscara de firmeza, fuerza, egocentrismo y chulería, Genda no es más que un niñato inseguro y mal criado. Posesivo y egoísta. Educado para ser el mejor en todo, para ser el orgullo de la familia. Le han enseñado que compartir es para perdedores y que solo a los débiles les quitan lo que más quieren.

Genda es un celoso de mierda que no puede soportar verle sonreír a cualquiera que no sea él.

Tampoco va a culparle. Le han educado de tal manera que ha terminado por considerar _enemigo_ a todo aquel que se atreva a tocar su _propiedad. _No es como si Sakuma sea de su propiedad. Él no pertenece a nadie, pero Genda no lo ve así y no puede evitar poner mala cara cada vez que se va con Kidou a estudiar o entrena con Narukami una nueva técnica. Como si alguno de ellos quisiera _algo_ con él, ¡por favor! El castaño tiene la obsesiva idea de que la mitad del equipo quiere liarse con él y la otra mitad también, pero lo disimulan hasta que llegue el momento adecuado de _atacar._

Ante esas descabelladas ideas Sakuma no puede evitar reírse, llamarle paranoico y cambiar de tema enseguida para dejar de escuchar tonterías.

Pero esta vez todo fue demasiado lejos y por primera vez se planteó si el castaño tenía verdaderos motivos para desconfiar de algunos chicos del equipo, en concreto del capitán.

Ocurrió muy rápido, ni siquiera recuerda exactamente como la conversación en los vestuarios derivó del examen de álgebra de la semana siguiente al futuro amoroso de cada uno de ellos. Kidou le contó que seguramente terminaría en un matrimonio concertado, en una relación puramente de conveniencia, sin sentimientos de por medio, con el mero fin de unir ambas familias y sacar todo el beneficio económico posible.

—Me pasaré la vida casado con una mujer de la que no estoy enamorado, trabajando para una empresa que no me gusta y dejando que unas desconocidas críen a mis hijos.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que se estuviera quejando le habría dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo, pero era Kidou el que le estaba contando sus temores más ocultos. Era Kidou, aquel chico reservado que parecía que sus únicas preocupaciones eran el futbol y los estudios, el que le estaba confesando que no quería el futuro que le habían planificado nada más adoptarle.

—Entonces, ¿con quién te gustaría estar?

El de rastas le miró, esbozó una triste sonrisa y de pronto le cogió de la mano.

—Con alguien como tú.

Tardó unos segundos en entender la situación, en comprender que había querido decir su compañero. Quería estar con alguien como él. Con un _pobre. _Un _lisiado_. Un chico bajo y escuálido. Un don nadie. Alguien cuyo futuro no está nada claro y lo más probable es que acabe trabajando en el Burguer King mientras, con suerte, estudia una carrera que apenas pueda pagar. Eso es lo que quería Kidou. _Me está vacilando, _pensó, _se está quedando conmigo. _Y de no haber sido porque Genda apareció en la puerta, de no haber sido por la amenazante mirada que taladró a Kidou hasta que el chico no tuvo más remedio que salir de allí, de nuevo con la máscara de superioridad e indiferencia bien colocada en el rostro, le habría besado. Y Sakuma habría estado tan confuso que ni siquiera hubiera intentado pararle.

Y cuando se quedaron solos, Genda por poco les mata. A los dos. A él y a Kidou.

En parte le comprendía y sabía que había sido culpa suya. Si hubiera captado antes las señales, si le hubiera rechazado desde el principio nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Pero eso no justificaba como se había puesto el castaño.

Joder.

—Esto es absurdo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Genda no contesta, sigue caminando de un lado a otro, ignorándolo completamente. Sakuma bufa. En verdad Genda es de lo más infantil. Puede llegar a comprender que sea un celoso posesivo que no se fía ni de su propia sombra. De acuerdo, todos tenemos defectos. Incluso puede entender que quisiera partirle la cara a Kidou y saltarle todos los dientes. Es exagerado, muy exagerado, pero a nadie le gusta que intenten ligar con tu _pareja_ y a Genda menos que a nadie.

Si todo se hubiera quedado en un _le voy a partir las piernas a Kidou en cuanto le vea_ o en un _explícame ahora mismo a qué coño ha venido eso, _habría estado bien, esa es lo típica reacción que uno tiene cuando intentan besar a su _novio, _y entonces lo habría entendido a la perfección.

Pero lo que no le cabe en la cabeza es que haya tenido que _sujetarle_ para que no se lanzara a por Kidou. Que le haya gritado que se calmara de una puta vez solo porque se le habían declarado. No habían _abusado_ de él ni nada por el estilo. Una puta declaración. No comprendía como Genda, que jamás le había puesto una mano encima, le había empujado no una, sino varias veces y había acabado estampado contra las taquillas y algunas veces en el suelo tan solo porque un compañero le había cogido de la mano y por poco le besa.

No, definitivamente no lo entiende.

—Te estás comportando como un enfermo gilipollas.

Se detiene en seco. Por un momento tiene la sensación de que Genda va a pegarle, y esta vez de verdad. Conoce esa sensación de sobra y no le gusta una mierda volver a experimentarla, y mucho con alguien…con alguien a quien de verdad _quiere. _Se muerde el labio sin delicadeza cuando se pone justo delante de él. Desde abajo se le ve mucho más alto e imponente y le duele pensar en Genda como alguien que impone _respeto. _En alguien que da miedo. En alguien que puede hacerle daño.

— ¿Yo soy el enfermo gilipollas? Es Kidou el que va por ahí dando lástima y tocando novios ajenos. Un minuto más y te folla contra las duchas.

Su labio comienza a sangrar. Se encoge y aparta la mirada, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Odia que Genda utilice _ese tipo_ de palabras cuando habla de él.

—Kidou ni siquiera sabe que…que tú y yo…ya sabes…

— ¿Qué somos pareja? —se sienta a su lado de golpe, aun con los puños apretados y la expresión amenazante. — ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo en voz alta? ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que estás saliendo conmigo?

Se encoge de hombros. No va a contestar a eso. No ahora. No le apetece nada comenzar esa conversación en aquel momento. Porque da igual cómo se lo explique, Genda nunca lo comprenderá. No puede comprender lo difícil y extraño que le resulta decir que _está _con él. Lo mucho que le cuesta aceptar que está saliendo con un chico como Genda. Porque si ni él mismo se lo cree, ¿cómo lo creerán los demás? ¿Cómo se les puede pasar por la cabeza que él es la pareja de uno de los mejores chicos del Teikoku?

De locos.

—Entre Kidou y yo no hay nada, y nunca lo habrá. —muy despacio, le coge de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza. Genda le mira. Sus rasgos se han suavizado un poco y el miedo se evapora cuando entrelaza sus dedos y le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. —Ni con Kidou ni con cualquier otro. No es como si fuera a engañarte.

—…Lo sé. Confío en ti, pero de quien no me fio es de los otros. —Genda suspira y relaja los hombros. Acaricia despacio un pequeño corte que Sakuma tiene en la muñeca. El otro día se cayó mientras entrenaban, se raspó las manos y las rodillas, como los niños cuando juegan en el parque. En verdad no hay día que no tenga una herida a medio cicatrizar. Algo que se le antoja la mar de adorable. —No quiero perderte.

— ¿Eh?

—No quiero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo. Que te enamores de otro o de otra. No me da la gana. He pasado por mucha mierda para estar contigo, y lo último que quiero es que venga un gilipollas a ligar contigo y que te des cuenta que vale mil veces más que yo. No _quiero. _Simplemente no puedo estar sin ti.

Sakuma parpadea, una, dos veces. El viento trae pequeñas gotitas que le mojan la cara, le bajan por el cuello y se pierden por dentro de la ropa, regalándole un escalofrío. Ha escuchado mal. _Tiene_ que haber escuchado mal. Ese que ha hablado no es Genda, no puede ser Genda. Porque si lo es, si todo lo que ha dicho, aquella confesión que le ha puesto los pelos de punta y le ha dejado con la boca abierta, lo ha dicho _él_, no va a tener más remedio que abrazarle. Abrazarle como nunca ha abrazado a nadie y no soltarle jamás.

Y no es justo.

Le hubiera gustado responderle mil y una cosas. Le hubiera encantado poder encontrar las palabras exactas para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Hacerle saber que él también tiene miedo a perderle. Que cuando las chicas coquetean con él, le guiñan el ojo en clase e intentan provocarle, le hierve la sangre. Que tiene que morderse el labio y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para controlarse y no ponerles la zancadilla cuando pasan por su lado. Y cuando Genda se libra de ellas y se sienta en la mesa de atrás y le manda una notita en medio de clase le aterra tanto su contenido que le cuesta abrirla sin que sus manos tiemblen. Teme leer que ya no quiere estar más con él y que esa noche saldrá con aquella chica de la primera fila, de suculentos pechos y mirada pícara y echaran el polvo de sus vidas en el baño del McDonald's.

Ojala hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle todos sus temores como él acaba de hacer. En cambio, apenas es capaz de murmurar:

—Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú.

Y es cierto.

Entonces, olvida que están en un sitio público, olvida que le ha insultado, que le ha _pegado_, que acaban de tener su primera pelea como amigos y como _pareja. _Olvida que no se han pedido perdón y que se está muriendo de frío. Todo desaparece y solo quedan ellos dos, hombro contra hombro, las manos entrelazadas y una sola palabra que escapa de su labio partido.

_Bésame._

Y mientras se besan, mientras los labios de Genda acarician los suyos con una delicadeza que le derrite y un leve cosquilleo le recorre el estómago y la punta de los dedos, piensa que si _esto_ es lo que se siente cuando uno está _enamorado,_ no está tan mal.

_Pero nada mal._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Tengo que reconocer que este es el fic más Ooc que he escrito de esta pareja, o al menos eso pienso xD Es la primera vez que los enfoco de esta manera y no se si me quedó bien. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de plasmar a Genda en "modo posesivo ON" y a Sakuma mostrando un poco más sus sentimientos...pero solo un poco xD Y meh, este es el resultado. Lo único que puedo decir es que al menos es fiel a mi Headcanon xDD

Lo que si me gusto mucho y me pareció bastante "novedoso" es escribir que es Kidou quien va detrás de Sakuma. Nunca lo había leído desde esa perspectiva y no me pareció tan descabellado. Por eso digo que este es mi fic más Ooc xD Pero bue, no creo que quede tan mal, ¿vosotros que opináis? ^^

En nada empiezo las clases de nuevo y no podré escribir tanto D: Haré todo lo posible por ponerme al día con mis otros fics de este par (que son unos tres o cuatro xD) antes de que empiece con los exámenes y toda esa mierda, pero no prometo nada -.-

En fin, basta de notas xDD Si queréis contactar conmigo me podéis encontrar en twitter por Beky Ishtar o arrobaBekyra666 (no me deja poner el simbolito ¬3¬) y podemos hablar de lo genial que es el Genda x Sakuma y de lo poco valorado que está :-)

Y si os ha gustado el fic dejar un review con vuestra opinión, o si tenéis alguna idea para fic no dudéis en comentármela :3

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
